Slipping and Sliding
by rainmist21
Summary: after Mandy comes back for a visit, Sonny get closer to Chad. She starts to realize her feelings especially when she guest stars on Mckenzie falls. i'm horrible at summarizing so please read
1. Flying Pigs and Mandy

A/N: This story takes place after the 17th (or 18th, I'm not sure) episode and leads into another upcoming episode. I have no idea how the next episode goes, this is just my version of it. Here's the link if you wanna watch it the 17th/18th episode, it's in Spanish but it has English subtitles: /watch?v=14zikg7SQMc&feature=PlayList&p=9833C48A863A9B76&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=48 .

This is my first fanfic so please bare*sp* with me =]

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Sonny with a Chance or anything in it or the characters or anything. *sigh*

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was walking out of my dressing room after the Café sketch with Chad. Thank God that pig came, I DID NOT want to kiss Chad. Lost in thought I didn't notice anyone in the hallway until someone grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"What do you want Chad?" I asked, kind of afraid of his answer.

"I don't want anything, but I guess you have to kiss me now," He said, smirking.

"What!?"

"You said you'd kiss me when pigs fly, and if that wasn't a flying pig then I don't know what is" He was still smirking.

"But—I—you –" I sputtered.

Chad just laughed. "So do you wanna kiss me now, or later today?"

"Never!"

"But sadly, as I mentioned earlier, a pig just flew so now you have to."

I just stared at him with my mouth open. He laughed again.

"I guess we'll have to do it later, seeing as your frozen in shock. Or is it excitement?" He popped his collar and walked away. By the time I finally processed what he said, he'd disappeared.

I was determined to avoid Chad for the rest of the day, but when I walked into my dressing room, all thoughts of Chad and kissing Chad vanished. I walked in on Tawni jumping up and down with joy. How she was managing to do that in stilettos, I have no idea.

"Um, Tawni, What's up?" I asked nervously

"Mandy's coming!" She squealed.

"Who?" But Tawni didn't hear me, she was too busy jumping and squealing. The vent—door—thing slid open and Zora's head poked out.

"Mandy, the girl who you replaced on the show, she's coming down for a couple days!" she explained excitedly.

"Really!? That's awesome! When is she coming?" I said over Tawni, who was now humming and doing a little dance.

"Tomorrow morning"

"Awesome!" I loved Mandy! She was my second favorite character, next to Tawni. That is, until i met Tawni...

As I was leaving the set that night, I literally walked right into Chad and all the memories of earlier that day came flooding back and I jumped back about two feet.

"Chad!"

"Hey , Sonny, you ready for our kiss now?" He sprayed some breath spray into his mouth.

"NO!" and I ran around him and down the hall. When I turned the corner I swear I heard him laughing.

A/N: k, so it's really short but i think i'll upload the next chapter later today. There will be Channy later on!


	2. Mandy

_A/N: sorry I took so long to update, my computer broke down. But we obviously got it working again. I'm listening to Demi Lovato while I'm writing this, lol._

_K, so this is kind of a boring chapter, but it's necessary =]_

_Thank you so much to everyone who commented my story! I love you all =D_

_*************************************************************************************_

I arrived in my dressing room extremely early the next day hoping to avoid Chad and see Mandy. On the plus side, no Chad, on the downside, no Mandy. I sat on the couch for close to an hour just flipping through random shows. There wasn't really much on except Talk Shows. Ugh. Then, while the guy was interviewing some T.V. show person, the door opened.

"MANDY!!!"

"AHHHH!!!" Dang it, it was just Tawni.

"Sorry Tawni, I'm just so excited to meet Mandy!" I apologized, while she had her hand over her heart and tried to calm her breathing

"Well don't scream at her, you'll just send her running out of here!"

"Sorry" I went back to watching the T.V. while Tawni went to redo her hair and make-up. The door opened again.

"MANDY!!" I screamed again.

"No, It's me, Zora," she said, as she walked in, "I just came to get the nightlight Chad gave to me so I can see inside my sarcophagus. There's another creature in there and I wanna see what it is." And she picked up her nightlight and walked out, with me and Tawni staring after her.

"You really need to stop screaming at whoever walks in the door" Tawni said looking back at me.

"I can't help it, I'm just so excited!" I smiled. While me and Tawni were talking, the door opened again but neither of us noticed.

"Well stop being so excited"

"It's impossible!"

"No it's not, I'm not that excited and I know her."

"Tawni!" said an unfamiliar voice that belonged to a short Brunette.

"MANDY!!!!" screamed Tawni and she ran to hug her. I don't think I've ever seen her hug someone

"Oh ya, you're not excited at all. And you tell me not to yell and then yell yourself" I muttered, rubbing my ears.

"And you're Sonny!" Said Mandy turning to me.

"That's me! I'm a HUGE fan Mandy! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!" I ran and hugged her. She sort of patted me on the back awkwardly. Niko and Grady walked in at that point.

"Hey, has Mandy come yet?" Niko asked.

"Ya, we can't wait to see her," Grady added.

"Hey guys!" Mandy said, turning around and pulling both of them into a hug. Not like the one she gave me.

Then Zora walked in, "Hey I found out what was in my sarcophagus! It was a mouse! I have him in a box in the prop house, anyone wanna come see him?"

"Same ol' Zora" laughed Mandy and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Hey Mandy" said Zora

"So how've you guys been? I've missed you all so much!" Said Mandy, talking to everyone but me.

"We've all been great," replied Tawni, "So do you wanna go shopping later today like we always used to?"

"Of course! We have so much to catch up on!" Said Mandy, smiley widely

"Then you have to play some video games with us," Said Niko and Grady and the same time.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she laughed

"But first you have to come see my mouse," said Zora

"Yes, I will come and look at your mouse"

"And then we could hang out somewhere and get to know each other," I said excitedly.

"Uh-huh" she replied half-heartedly. I looked at her confusedly but she had already turned to Zora.

"All right, let's go see your mouse," Mandy walked out of the dressing room with Zora

"Should we go to the cafeteria to get some breakfast?" Grady asked Niko.

"Let's do it," said Niko, spinning on his heel and walking out of the room and Grady followed.

"Hey, Tawni?" I asked

"Hmm?" she was putting on her cocoa mochoa cocoa lip gloss

"Ummm…well…" I just rushed through it in one breath, "Chad keeps telling me that we have to kiss now-'cause I told him I'd kiss him when pigs fly and then that pig flew into my lap, but I really don't wanna kiss Chad, but he keeps finding me and cornering me and I don't know what to do"

Tawni started laughing. "Oh wow, that sucks for you. But I guess you're just gonna have to kiss him or just avoid him. If I were you I'd avoid him."

"Wow, if only I'd thought of that," I replied sarcastically.

"Any time!? She said happily, "Now, I'm off to find Mandy and go shopping" and she skipped out of the room.

_Well, might as well go find Niko and Grady _I thought. And walked out of the room

As I was walking down to the cafeteria, I heard someone shout my name. I turned around and saw Chad walking toward me.

"Hey, are you ready yet?" he asked, smiling.

"No, I am not gonna kiss you!" and I walked away. Okay, I take that back, I half ran away. I risked a glance back at the doors to the cafeteria and saw him smiling and shaking his head as he walked away. He could be pretty strange sometimes…

And so the days went on. Mandy shopped with Tawni for hours, then came and played video games with Niko and Grady, talked with Zora, even went over and visited Chad a couple times. But she never talked to me.

I was alone and depressed. It was even worse than my first few days with Tawni. At least everyone talked to me. Including Tawni.

But not Mandy.

_A/N: so like I said, not very interesting, but important. The next chapter will have lots of Channy in it! _

_~J~_


	3. Depression and Chad

_A/N: k, so this chapter finally has a good amount of Channy in it =] _

_Enjoy!_

_*************************************************************************************_

It was the same routine for the next four days. I'd come to the set just in time to get ready for the sketch we were rehearsing. Rehearse the sketch for an hour or so and then everyone would go off and hang out with Mandy. At first, I tagged along but I was always ignored so I stopped after the second day. Then we'd go and eat lunch in the cafeteria. I'd sit at the end and half-listen to their conversations feeling depressed. Eventually, I ate by myself before they did and then go back and work on my part for the sketch. It was the only thing I had left. Then we'd go back to the set, rehearse some more, then they'd hang out some more and I'd be alone.

I never ran into Chad those four days. I'd see him in the cafeteria, but he never cornered me. If I was being honest with myself, I actually wanted him to talk to me. Even if it was to ask me if I was ready to kiss him. At least it would be a chance in my boring routine.

**Chad's P.O.V**

I let Sonny breath for the next few days. I didn't bug her about the kiss, no matter how tempting it was. But as I watched her in the cafeteria, she looked extremely depressed. She would sit at the end of the table and pick at her food, not eating much of it. Eventually, she ate by herself. I was tempted to go over and ask her what was wrong, but I don't think she would have been too happy to see me. How sad. When the rest of the So Random! Cast came in, she would leave. I felt so bad for her, and I really wanted to know what had happened between all of them. They always seemed so close. Maybe it had something to do with Mandy showing up…

**Sonny's POV**

On the fifth day of Mandy's visit, I was writing one of the sketches on my awesome lime green laptop. But it was quite in the prop house. I don't know where everyone was. I just couldn't do it. I can't write a sketch when it's so depressing and quite. I need voices and laughter and noise. Where was a place with all of that…of course, the "lobby". Everyone went there after they're rehearsals and everything. There's always a lot of noise and laughter. I saved the sketch, closed the laptop and walked to the Lobby.

I sat down on the floor by the wall. This was much better. Or so I thought. I was able to concentrate more on the sketch for awhile but then I started to miss everyone. Except Mandy of course. I started to stare off at the crowd of people and into space thinking about everyone when I heard someone sit down by my side. Awfully close, I might add. I looked over, already knowing who was next to me.

"What's up?" asked Chad

"Absolutely nothing I replied" I replied, not really looking at him, afraid he was gonna bring up the whole kissing-thing again.

"It doesn't look like absolutely nothing to me," He looked at me curiously, "You've been so depressed this week. Eating by yourself, not talking, or being you."

"Yeah, well—hang on, how do you know all of this. Have you been stalking me or something?" I was half creeped out and half happy.

"I just—I've—it's just so quite without you being you," he stuttered

I smiled to myself "I've just got some personal issues going on," I told him.

"Like what," he sounded honestly curious and sincere.

"Like Mandy"

"Ah. I like her, she's so nice."

"Yeah, I that's what I thought she'd be like, but she totally ignores me and somehow it rubs off on everyone else because they've been ignoring me ever since she came. They all hang out all the time and I'm left alone and no one notices. It's like she's replaced me." I said. It felt good to finally get it off my chest, even if it was Chad I told it too.

"That's impossible," he said matter-of-factly

"What?"

"There's no way anyone can replace you," he said it as if it was the stupidest thing anyone's ever said, "You're just irreplaceable. They just haven't seen Mandy in months and they wanna be with her. You can't blame them, she was there for over a year before she quit and they've all been friends for a long time," He said, "Someone replace you," he scoffed to himself.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said, rather depressed that he was right.

He leaned in to me, "Aren't I always right?" He was suddenly extremely close to me, but I didn't move. I saw him close his eyes and I closed mine, and leaned in a little. I could feel his breath on my lips…

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you're needed on set," said a voice over the intercom, which just happened to be right over our heads. We both jumped away.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I'd better go," he trailed off.

"Yeah, I guess."

He looked at me for a couple of seconds, then got up and left and I was left to think about what just happened. I just almost kissed Chad Dylan Cooper. Without thinking, it just happened. I thought I didn't want to kiss him. Even more strangely, I thought he didn't wanna kiss me. I thought he was just messing with me when he was teasing me about the whole flying pig incident, but I guess not…

I thought about all of this for a good twenty minutes. Finally, I decided it was time to work on the sketch again. This time I had the energy to work on it and make it good and fix everything that wasn't good that I wrote earlier. Once I finished, I went back to the dressing room to get ready for rehearsal again.

"SONNY!" was the first thing I heard as I walked into the dressing room. My heart skipped several beats and I jumped about a foot in the air for the second time that day. I hadn't expected anyone to be in the dressing room, they're normally on set by now.

"She is suffocating me!" said Tawni, "I can't take it anymore! And it's so boring doing the same thing every day; I don't know how I did it before you came! I need something exciting to happen! You need to mess something up and then we have to try and fix it! Just do something!

I stared at her in shock. Four days of nothing and then this huge outburst about how much she missed me. Wow, what a day.

"Uhhhh…" was all I could manage in my shock. Just then, Niko and Grady ran in the room.

"SONNY!" they shouted at the same time, "mess something up—do something—plan something—" they were both interrupting each other, but the message was clear. This had to be the weirdest day I've ever had. And that's saying something. First Chad tells me I'm irreplaceable, then we almost kiss, and now everyone wanted me back and not Mandy. Wow.

"Well I just came up with sketch if you guys wanna read it," was all I could think of in my shocked state.

"Cool"

"Let's do it"

"Okay" they all said at the same time.

And the day went on and we rehearsed the sketch. Mandy came in, but we all pretty much ignored her. We worked on the sketch the next couple days and then we recorded it in front of a live audience as usual. And I finally felt like myself again. I'd have to remember to thank Chad…

Finally, it was time for Mandy to leave. Everyone but me went to say goodbye to her. I went to the studio to find Chad.

**Chad's POV**

I was kind of starting to regret talking to Sonny that day. I mean, I was happy that I helped her, she was hanging out with the other Randoms later that day and she definitely looked a lot happier than she had been the past couple days, but she hadn't talked to him since. They had come _so close_ to kissing but then the stupid intercom guy just had to call him to set. But you would think that after the almost-kiss she would come and talk to him, but she didn't. While he was off in his own thoughts he didn't hear the person calling his name until they were right behind him.

"CHAD! Are you deaf or something?" said a voice behind him. He jumped and spun a 180 at the same time.

"Sonny!" he said in shock, "What are you doing here?" he tried not to sound harsh and hoped he didn't.

"I came to thank you. After we….talked, I went back to my dressing room and turns out everyone missed me and the messes I get them into" she said, kind of awkwardly.

"I told you you were irreplaceable" I he smiled

"Yeah, I guess I am" and she stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, then walked away. He touched the spot where she had kissed him. It felt really hot and like he had extra nerve endings there that were tingling. He watched Sonny walk down the hall. At the end, she turned around and smiled at him before disappearing around the corner.

"Totally worth talking to her," He said to himself.

_A/N: so what do you guys think? Good enough Channy for now? I wanna build it up before the big kiss, but there will still be lots of Channy in other chapters _

_R&R!_

_~J~_


	4. A Fall At The Falls

_A/N: so hpswt101 has a point. I'm gonna try to rename my story since it has nothing to do with Mandy anymore._

_I got the D.V.D!! so happy!_

_So I stayed up late the past two night writing this on a notebook so let's see how it turned out. _

_Enjoy! _

_*************************************************************************************_

It's been a week since Mandy left. And it's been 10 days and 4hours since I almost kissed Chad.

But who's counting. I still can't believe I kissed him on the cheek! I don't know where that

impulse came from. But it was totally worth it just to see the look on his face. That look of aw,

happiness and shock was hilarious, yet extremely cute. Wait, did I just call it cute!? Something

is seriously wrong with me. But I have been seeing that face in my head constantly lately and

smiling to myself because of it and getting funny looks from everyone every time. I haven't

talked to him since though. It'd be too awkward. In fact it's awkward just seeing him at the

studio and cafeteria, though he does smile really sweetly at me sometimes…No, stop! I came

out of my reminiscing. _You need to get this sketch down_ I told myself, focusing back on the new

sketch about a grandma with bad hearing (_A/N: I couldn't think of anything else)_ I was

wondering up and down random halls trying to get this script down. I would read several lines,

stop walking, look up and close my eyes and repeat the lines again and again until I had them

memorized. Then I'd focus really hard on the script for several minutes and repeat. After about

a half hour of this, I finally had the sketch down. I looked up to find out where I was so I could

get back to my dressing room. I realized I had no idea where I was. I've never been in this part

of the studio before. Panicking, I started walking down several hallways to see if I could

recognize any of them. I was having no luck at all. Then I heard a voice. The voice was arguing

but who cares, it was a person! A person who could hopefully point me in the right direction. I

ran down the hallway towards the voices. I turned the corner of the hallway full out running

and slammed into someone. I heard a scream and someone fell backwards down a staircase. I

just barely managed to stop myself from falling by grabbing the edge of the wall. As a rubbed a

spot on my forehead where I had hit the other person, I heard a groan from the bottom of the

stairs and saw Chad lying there with his cell phone lying about five feet away from him. I

hurried down the stairs as fast as I could.

"Oh my god, Chad are you ok!?" I asked, kneeling down, slightly shaking. That was a big staircase to fall down.

"Of course I'm not ok," groaned Chad, "I just fell down an entire staircase! Why the heck were you running around the corner for anyways?" he asked, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"I got lost, and I heard you talking, well arguing, and a started running and, well, you know the rest," I explained.

"Well you shouldn't run down the hallways," he said hotly.

"You sound just like one of the teachers at my school," I said, slightly entertained by this, "besides, who puts stairs right around a corner!?"

"Just help me up," he ordered.

"Pushy," I muttered, but I helped him up anyways. I noticed he was putting most of his weight on his right foot. "Can you walk?" I asked, praying that he could. He stepped gingerly on his left foot, and nearly collapsed but caught himself on the wall just in time.

"Obviously not" I said.

"I'm gonna need your help to get to the nurse," he told me, a shadow of a smile playing on his

lips. _Oh crap,_ I thought to myself,_ ten days of never talking and now he has to lean on me for _

_who knows how long. This is gonna be awkward._ Even with these thoughts circling in my head, I

helped him put his arm over my shoulder and held on to his wrist to help him balance. Noticing

just how close he had to be so he couldn't fall. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"How far away is the nurse's office?" I asked him.

"Like, five or ten minutes walk," he told me, "you should know that," he scoffed.

"Were you not paying attention when I explained what happened!? I was lost, so obviously I don't know where the nurse's office is from here"

"Oh, right."

And so we walked. He was able to put a little bit of pressure on his foot, so that's a good thing.

But I swear he was leaning on me a little too much. But that could just be my hoping. I mean,

not hoping. _I don't want him leaning on me, it's not right. It's Chad Dylan Cooper! _I told myself. _I _

_don't, I don't, I don't—oh who am I kidding, yes I do. _I gave up trying to deny it. I was enjoying

the fact that he was leaning on me. Standing this close to me. Come to think of it, I think he was

enjoying it too…

"Turn here," he told me, bringing me out of my thoughts, pointing to the left with the hand that wasn't around my shoulder. I turned and nearly knocked him over.

"Not so fast!" he said hotly, wincing at the pain in his ankle.

"Sorry, sorry!" It took a little bit of time, but we managed to turn and make it to the nurse's office without any more serious injury.

As we walked into the nurse's office, she looked up from the romance novel she was reading,

her eyes widening in shock. She hastily put the book down and came and helped me put Chad

on the bed-thing. She was a gentle looking woman probably in her mid-fifties.

"What happened," she said, looking from me to Chad and back again waiting for an answer. Chad raised his eyebrows at me. I explained what happened to the nurse, avoiding looking at Chad, feeling embarrassed about what I did.

"Those stupid people, building a staircase right around a corner," she fumed, checking Chad's ankle.

"See, I told you they were idiots," I said, finally turning to look at Chad.

"Hey, I never said they weren't," he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, well…" I couldn't think of a reply to this. He smirked as I trailed off.

The nurse interrupted our argument. Well, our sort-of argument. "Well, I don't think he broke it, just fractured it. I'll have to give him a ride to the hospital, will you help me take him out to my van?" she asked me.

"Yeah, sure,"

This time, Chad had an arm around both of our shoulders as we walked. It wasn't as awkward,

but it wasn't as pleasant either. The nurse kind of killed the mood. Luckily, she had a door in her

office that led right out to the parking lot so it wasn't that far of a walk. I helped the nurse put

Chad in the passenger seat. I gave him a small smile as the nurse walked around to the driver's

side and I closed the door and backed up a couple feet. I watched them drive away.

I walked into the prop house and saw everyone sitting around doing nothing.

"There you are!" cried Tawni, "Where have you been, rehearsal starts in five minutes!"

For the third time that day, I explained what happened. When I finished telling the story, there

was a short pause, and then everyone burst out laughing. Hard. Tawni even had tears coming

out of her eyes.

"Oh, Sonny, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" said Tawni, catching her breath and wiping away her tears.

"Yeah Sonny, that's great," laughed Nico.

"No, it's not! I feel terrible!" I exclaimed.

"Don't feel bad. You said it yourself; Chad didn't get hurt too badly. He didn't have any head or

brain injuries. At least nothing worse than usual," said Tawni, causing everyone to start laughing again. Even I cracked a grin. Somehow Tawni made me feel better. How strange it that…

"Alright everyone, let's get down to the set before Marshal gets too mad at us," said Zora, once everyone had stopped laughing. We walked down to the set, still laughing every now and then.

An hour and a half later, we had the sketch down pat and laughing at the sketch and I had

totally forgotten about what happened earlier that day. That is, until we got off the set and saw

who was standing next to Marshal. We all stopped laughing at the same time. I take that back,

we all stopped laughing for a second, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora burst out with renewed

laughter. Chad was standing next to Marshal, with one of those funny boots and leaning on

crutches. My guilt form earlier came flooding back. The only thing was, he was smiling. Not his

cute smile either, his smile that means I'm about to get some bad news. Well, good news for

him, bad news for me.

"Oh, Chad, I'm so sorry!" I said, feeling terrible seeing him on crutches.

"It's OK Sonny, the nurse was right, it's only a fracture. I just have to use the crutches for two weeks and then keep the boot on for another three." He told me.

"And nothing else is wrong?"

"Nope it's all good," he said, still smiling that smile. I was starting to get a bad feeling about this. Come to think of it, why was he even here?

"So," he started "I've thought of a way for you to pay me back." His mischievous grin was getting bigger.

"Pay you back?" I was totally confused.

"For fracturing my ankle," he said simply.

"Uh-oh"

"You're going to guest star on McKenzie Falls"

I heard Tawni snort behind me.

"I'm gonna guest star on _your show!?"_

"Yup"

"But—you—I—can't—why?"

"Because it's the first thing I thought of. Besides, someone has to tell the T.V. viewers what happened to my ankle."

Everyone was now laughing behind me.

"Well, why can't one of your other cast mates do that" I said, trying to worm my way out of this.

"'Cause I like this idea better," he said.

I looked at Marshal with pleading eyes.

"Think of it this way, sweetheart, you'll get more publicity." He said, trying to calm me down.

"I don't want more publicity!"

"Look, you fractured his ankle, we have to punish you somehow," he told me, and then walked away very fast while Chad processed what he just said.

"Hey!" called Chad turning to where Marshal was hurrying away, but Marshal ignored him. Chad turned back to me.

"So we'll send you the script in about a week or so," he told me, then turned and crutched himself away, with me standing there in shock and everyone still laughing behind me.

_******************************************************************************_

_A/N: so what d'you think? I have no idea what to do for the the Falls show. I'm open to any ideas. _

_Oh, and listen to Selena Gomez's new song, "Falling Down" LOVE IT! _

_R&R _

_~J~_


	5. And the Torcher Begins

_A/N: I'm extremely sorry that I haven't written in months. I had swimming till November and I've just had a lot going on with school and stuff. _

_But hockey games are starting so I should have plenty of time to write more chapters =] _

* * *

It's been a week since Chad told me that I had to guest star on his show. Oh god help me, why did I have to do this. I've never even seen the show! How am I supposed to act in this!? But every time I see him on his crutches I feel horrible because I caused it so I know I have to do this. I just really REALLY don't want to. On the plus side I haven't gotten a script yet, so maybe he was just kidding…no probably not, he seemed to happy at the thought of torturing me like this.

I was in the cafeteria picking at my food. As I looked up from my taco (at least I think it was a taco) I saw Chad attempting to look cool as he crutched along, but not even Chad Dylan Cooper can look cool while walking on crutches. Then I noticed what he was carrying. It was a thick packet of paper. Crap. I'm guessing it's the script for the new episode that I'm guest staring in. Crap.

"Hey, Sonny" he said, crutching up to me.

"Is that what I think it is?" I groaned, starring depressedly at the packet he was holding.

"If you're thinking it's the script for our newest episode of MacKenzie Falls, the number one tween show on television, then yes, it is what you're thinking." He grinned, I groaned. He set it down on the table I was sitting at.

"Read it, learn it and be at Stage 2 on Thursday at noon." He turned around and crutched hi way to the door. Before he walked out he turned around and looked at me.

"By the way, we kiss at the end." He winked and walked out while I stared after him with my heart pounding and my jaw hanging open and the rest of the cafeteria staring at me.

Two days. I have two days to memorize a script much thicker than anything we ever get. I don't even know what their show is about! And two days to prepare myself for kissing Chad. .God. I finally start to admit to myself that I have feelings for him and now I have to _kiss_ him!? How cruel can life get? I grabbed the packet, ditched my possible taco and hurried out of the cafeteria to confront Chad.

But I had no idea which hall he'd gone down. Honestly, I didn't think it was possible to move very fast on crutches but apparently you can move faster than I thought because I couldn't see him down any of the three hallways. Either that or Chad knew me well enough to know that I would come after him and he booked it down the hallway to get away from my wrath. This was probably a good idea on his side if that's why I couldn't find him. So I sulked off to my dressing room to get started on memorizing this freakishly huge script.

Two hours later, and I've barely memorized half of my lines. Apparently, Chad plays Mackenzie, a (hehe) boy (hehe) who's father owns a very rich water company so he goes to this private prep school with all these snotty-stuck-up people who are out to get him. Ugh. I'm playing an "exchange" student from a rivalry school that Chad starts to fall for which makes his other girls, who are ga-ga for him, jealous. And god, he's got like 3 girls going after him! Full of himself much? That's about as far as I've gotten. There is _a lot _of talking in this show which is why the packet is so thick. And the writer puts down all the details for how you should look or act while you're saying something. Jeez.

By the time Thursday came around, I had the script down (surprisingly) and headed off to stage 2 to get this nightmare over with.

_A/N: sorry it's so short, but I still have to think up the show and I still have absolutely no idea on what to do for it. _

_If u have an idea, tell me =] _

_~J~_


End file.
